


Black Cats Are Bad Luck, After All

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Because she was Hades wife or something, Fluff, Half Demon!Shane, M/M, Ryan is haunted by a demon, Shane has daddy issues, Shane made Ryan a cat to protect him, Strong Language, The cats name is Persphone, Witch! Shane, also Persphone means 'bringer of death', because it's not easy being Satan's son, he also really hates his brother, just two beans in love, obviously, which she's gonna do to demons that mess with Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: Shane Madej comes to work one day with a black cat perched on his shoulder. He says he rescued it from the side of the road, she apparently didn't want to leave Shane's side now.Something Shane won't tell you is that the cat leaves him at night to go to Ryan's house to protect him from the spirits and demons.or, Shane is a witch and created a cat (because dogs aren't as stealthy) to look out for Ryan when he couldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Shane snickered to himself when he heard Ryan say a demon followed him home. Shane knew that they were real, but he put plenty of strong protection spells on Ryan to doubt one managed to attach itself to said man. Ryan rolled his eyes and scoffed at Shane.

"I knew you wouldn't freaking believe me!" He narrowed his eyes at Shane, causing him to laugh a little harder. 

"It's not that I don't want to belive you little guy, but I think I'm gonna need more proof than that." Shane said smirking at his short counter part. Ryan got a smug look on his face. Shane suddenly became suspicious of his movements. 

"I do have proof" Ryan said before pulling his sleeve down to reveal three red streaks trailing up his arm. Shane's eyes widened. That is some pretty compelling evidence. If a demon followed him home, and it's dangerous, Shane will have to get rid of it, and fast. 

"Did you fall on a couple of knives?" He asked, keeping up his skeptic facàde. Ryan eyebrows furrowed in anger. Shane looked at his wrist (that doesn't even have a watch on it) and stood up quickly. "Hold that thought Ry, I have to go. Almost forgot, I have to go check up on my mom." Shane said. It wasn't a lie either. His mom had gotten sick, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Ryan looked sympathetic now.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Shane nodded and waved him off.

"Of course, an old witch like her isn't gonna go down that easy." Shane smiled when Ryan snickered. Shane knew he would think of it as a joke.

"Ok, well, have a good day." Ryan called out to him when he left. As soon as Shane stepped out the door, he snapped his fingers to appear at his mother's old cottage.

He knocked twice and stepped inside. His mother was in front of a cauldron with her pointy hat on. Shane rolled his eyes playfully. She always had a knack for the dramatics. You don't need a cauldron, any pot would do, and you most certainly do not need a witch hat.

"Hello mother. How are you doing today." Shane greeted. She jumped and turned to glare at him.

"Now Shane, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me? You will give me a heart attack one of these days..." She mumbled the last part, but Shane heard her loud and clear.

"My apologies mother." Shane said. His mother shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"No need to be so formal Shane," She scolded him. "Now what was it you needed?" She asked.

"No, no, I just wanted to check up on you, see if you died yet so I could inherent all of your herbs." He said causing the old woman to laugh.

"You will be the first to know if I pass. And you know you have a brother." She said smiling at Shane. The taller man groaned as if in horrible pain.

"But he didn't follow in your footsteps! He followed in father's." Shane scoffed. "He wanted to be a demon with father, but Hell disgusted me so I stayed up here with you. He doesn't deserve any thing of yours." Shane crossed his arms and frowned. The witch smiled softly at the memory. 

"You know you should not speak of your father that way. Just because he is a dead beat, does not mean you should talk of Satan that way." She informed him. "He could be listening you know." She smiled and booked his nose. He hated being reminded that he was literally the spawn of Satan. Sometimes his small horns would poke out through his hair and he'd have to comb it down.

"I doubt it." Shane murmured. His mother smiled up at him and pulled at his shirt to sit down on the couch. He complied and sat. 

"So. Shall we talk about what else you are here for?" She hummed. Shane looked at her confused. She giggled. "What about that boy... Hmmm.... Ryan was it? How is he doing?" She asked. Shane looked away, a heat spreading to his face.

"He's fine. Apparently a demon followed him home from one of our shoots." Shane said. His mom raised her eyebrows. Despite his impressive lineage, the demons don't respect him. They always tease him about how his brother made the right choice and was living life like a king. Shane loves knocking their smug looks right off their faces when he banishes them to Hell.

"Oh my... You put protection spells on him, have you not?" She asked. Shane nodded.

"One must've slipt past them." Shane sighed. He didn't like that at all. "Oh, mother, what should I do?" He asked. She snorted.

"You sound like a damsel in distress. Just make a spirit animal to protect him." She said, shrugging as if it were obvious. Shane's face lit up and he quickly shot to his feet.

"That's a great idea mother! Let me get to working on that right away!" He said before snapping his fingers and teleporting away.

He mother shook her head. 

"When will those boys recognise their feelings for eachother..." She said, leaning on her hand and smiling.


	2. Discussing the Ingredients With a Fellow Witch

Shane fingered through his spell book, not being able to find what he was looking for. He became frustrated and slammed the book shut.

"Dusty piece of shit book." He grumbled. He needed to get the ingredients by tonight, but he doesn't know which one's he needs. He sighs before picking up his phone, dialing up a number he knows for sure will help.

"Hey, Sara, hypothetical question, umm... If a male witch were trying to create an animal for a haunted human, what ingredients would said witch need to be able to create said animal for said human?" He asked quickly. Silence came out of the other end before a deep inhale can be heard.

"Shane... do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked slowly, voice groggy from sleep. Shane glanced over his shoulder to look at his stove clock.

"...." He waited to answer, feeling guilty for waking her. "...12:52..." He answered sheepishly. He heard shuffling from the other side.

"Exactly, so go to sleep and we can discuss why you need that information in the first place." Sara told him. He nodded making a noise of confirmation because she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, ok... That would make sense..." He said scratching his scruffy face. 

"Good, thank you." Sara said before hanging up. Shane took in a deep breath and layed down, closing his eyes. Sara was right. From what he heard, conjuring an animal takes a lot of energy out of you, so he'll need all the energy he can get.

._._._._._._._._._

Being awoken to loud beeping is a lot less satisfying than it seems. Shane groaned and rubbed at his eyes. Maybe he should've went to sleep earlier than he did. Not even a few cups of coffee would help him now. It didn't matter, he supposed, he has to get up for work either way.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sara came up to him when he sat down. She sat on his desk and looked down at him smirking. Shane caught Ryan glancing over to them. No doubt that whatever they talk about will be eavesdropped. He smiled and looked up at Sara.

"So, what did you wanna talk about? Your call didn't seem too urgent, but better safe than sorry, huh?" She said taking a bite out of the Apple she brought into work. He knew that Ryan was listening, maybe more people were, so Shane decided to make a quick desicion.

"Umm, let's discuss it over lunch or something. It's really important, so I don't want anyone eavesdropping." Shane emphasized the last word leaning towards Ryan, who jumped and quickly tried to stammer out an apology, but Shane stopped him. "It's fine dude. Here I'll tell you too. I found a cat by the road yesterday, and I'm trying to help it out because I'm pretty sure it was hit by a car." Shane told him, a lie obviously, but he needed a backstory for the cat he's gonna make later. Ryan nodded and turned his attention back to his computer. Shane turned back to Sara who looked confused.

"Really? You just need my help with a cat?" She asked. Shane shimmied his hand in an 'eh kinda' kinda way. He leaned in.

"I need your help making a cat." Shane said. Sara didn't understand immediately, but she caught on.

"Oh, to protect--" She was cut off by Shane covering her mouth. He shook his head at her and she nodded. "So you really do like him." She said as soon as he removed his hand. He slouched and nodded. She giggled. "🎶Shane has a crush! Shane has a crush!🎶" She exclaimed loudly in a singsongy way. Shane quickly covered her mouth again. No doubt that almost everyone heard that. He groaned in embarrassment. Ryan definetly heard that. Will he ask who he's crushing on, or will he just not care?

"What are you? A preschooler? Gosh, keep it down would you?" He scolded, but Sara just laughed. 

"See you at lunch time, lover boy." She teased while getting off his desk. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand before looking over at Ryan who was most definitely looking back at him. Ryan blushed and quickly looked away. Shane smiled one more time before getting back to work himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sara tapped Shane's shouldercausing him to jump slightly. She laughed and pulled him out of his seat.

"Let's go get some lunch." She says before he could even ask. If he were being honest, he almost forgot about them needing to talk. Once they were out of the building Sara looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"Ryan said a demon followed him home..." Shane said. Sara looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I know, I know. It's probably my fault. That's why I want to make it up to him." He admitted. Sara shakes her head disaprovingly.

"By giving him a cat?" She asks. Shane shook his head.

"No, it'll be my cat, it'll just take care of Ry when I can't." Shane said. "I assume it'll be like having a regular cat." Shane said shrugging his shoulders. Sara looked thoughtful.

"Actually, I think you need to use part of your soul to create a spirit animal." Sara informed him as they arrived to the fast food place. Shane looked at her like she had three heads before shaking it to snap himself out of it.

"Worth it?" He said hopefully. Sara giggled and put her hands over her chest.

"Anything's worth it when you're in looove~" Sara said dreamily. Shane laughed and patted her wth the back of his broad hands. They laughed for a few seconds before going to order their food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The ingredients you'll need for a spirit animal: cinnamon, mint leaves, grinded ginger root, water(obviously), something of the person it's supposed to protect (or something of Ryan's in your case), and then part of your soul." Sara said to him. Shane made a disgusted face.

"Ginger?" He said, hoping it wasn't true. He had some bad history with ginger root. It made his stomach churn and 99% of the time he'll throw up when he eats it. 

"Ginger." Sara nodded. "Don't worry, though, you won't be eating it." She assured him. He let out a sigh of relief. 

"I have to get going then, I heard it's a long process and I don't want to waste any time." Shane said throwing his things away. "Tell the office that I accidentally armte some ginger and had to go home." Shane said. Sara snickered, but nodded.

"See you tommorow. Tell me how everything goes." Sara said. Shane hummed an agreement. 

"I will. Have a good day." Shane waved as they went different ways. Shane had to make one more pit stop before going home. He had to get some ginger roots and mint leaves, because who just has those laying around? Maybe his mom, but who else and for what reason? 

He already had one of Ryan's hoodies at his house, so he'll use that for the spell.

He's actually kinda excited.


	3. Actually Making the Freaking Cat (After a few mistakes)

Shane sat in front of his few ingredients. Setting his spaghetti pot full of water.

"Is there a specific order to put them in...?" Shane mumbled to himself. He shook his head and just dumped everything in at once, maybe not the smartest thing he's ever done, but he's sort of in a rush. He looks through the small paper full of notes that Sara gave him. It only says to dunk the hoodie in the water and the words he needs to chant. 

"Do I stir it?" He asked no one in particular. Sighing, he dunks the hoodie into the water. He pulls it out and let's it drain before saying the 'magic' words.

"Mientras papa esta sudadera, decidido sacrificar la mitad de mi alma para crear un animal que proteja a Ryan Steven Bergara." Shane announces proudly. His Spanish had gotten better since the last time he's used it. Shane looked at the wet hoodie expectantly.

"Was I supposed to boil the water before using it?" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The whole thing blew up in his face. Literally. Who knew cinnamon, ginger, and mint would do that. Granted, they probably wouldn't if magic wasn't involved. Shane coughed and rubbed the soot like substance out of his eyes. Another fail to add to the book of failures. He groaned. A sudden meow took the anger right out of him. He looked at the pot with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" He said stupidly when he saw the small kitten peeking over the bowl. It meowed again, getting him out of his trance. He smiled and picked it up to hug it ever so lightly. He pulled it back once he smelled it though. "Ok, we both could use a bath. Come on." Shane said, gagging at the ginger. The cat seemed to be in agreement, sticking it tongue out in disgust. Shane laughed and they walked to the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Shane smiled down at the sleeping cat. He knew he has to wait a few days for it to actually get to work, but he knew he would enjoy its company.

You: It worked!

Sara: Omg, really? That's great!

You: I know. It took a few tries, but I got to it eventually.

Sara: I knew you'd get it right.

You: The cat's super cute! It has the most reddish orange eyes ive ever seen on a cat.

Sara: you should totes bring it to work tommorow

You: I guess it wouldnt hurt. Does anyone have any allergies? 

Sara: nope! I know that for a fact.

You: ok, well, we should probs get to bed.

Sara: yeah, talk to you tommorow

You: yeah, ok.

Shane went to sleep a little excited for the next day. He wondered how Ryan feels about cats...


	4. "I think she likes you!"

The cat didn't seem to want to eat the cat food Shane bought for it. Shane couldn't lie, he wouldn't have eaten it either, so he made her a sandwich. She seemed to enjoy that a lot more. 

Shane picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. She looked like she liked it up there. He smiled and walked out of his apartment.

He got a few stares and glances shot at him, especially when he entered the Buzzfeed office. Sara ran up to him as soon as she saw him.

"Oh my god! Is that it?" She asked excitedly. Shane smiled and nodded. She went to pick it up, but the cat hissed a tried to scratch her. "Woah, holy crap. That almost got me." She said in surprise. Shane looked just as surprised.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't know she would do that." He apologized before picking the cat off of his shoulder. "Bad cat. You don't scratch people. Or bite, no biting." He scolded. He placed her on his shoulder again. He apologized to Sara one more time before he went to his desk. Ryan looked at him then the cat and back at him again.

"What's with the cat?" Ryan asked. Shane was about to say something, but Ryan cut him off. "Oh, yeah, it's the cat you found on the side of the road, right?" Ryan said as if it were obvious. Shane smiled at the fact that Ryan remembered all that. 

"Yeah, cute isn't she?" Shane said while putting his hand on the table so she could walk on it to get off his shoulder. It did just that and looked at Ryan. She looked back at my Shane and meowed. Shane nodded. The cat seemed to smile and walked onto Ryan's desk. Needless to say, Ryan was confused. It rubbed on to his hand to get him to pet her. It worked. What was weird was that Shane felt it too.

"Look at that. I think she likes you!" Shane said happily. Ryan awkwardly smiled and shrugged in agreement.

"I guess... Umm, what's her name?" Ryan asked, taking Shane out of his trance like state.

"Oh, umm... Shane Jr?" He said jokingly. Ryan laughed and the cat glared at him.

"So you haven't put any thought into it?" Ryan asked, petting the cat again. Shane shook his head, shrugging.

"You know I have the originality of a toad." Shane said. It was true, he met many toads and frogs and none of them were original, but they were pretty talented so he supposed that filled in that category. It got a wheeze out of Ryan, so he counted it as a win. "Why don't you name her?" Shane suggested. Ryan looked excited to have the power of naming Shane's cat.

"Artemis? Athena? I don't know, but I want it to be a goddess' name." Ryan said. Shane looked at him in surprise before laughing at the irony. The cat seemed to think it was funny too, because it was letting out chittering noise. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's so cliché." Shane lied. What was he supposed to say? 'My dad is Satan, and the cat is half of me so technically Satan's it's dad too.' He couldn't say that. Ryan scoffed and folded his arms.

"It is not. Let's go with Hecate or something." Ryan said, still sounding a little grumpy. Shane nodded an 'ok'. He already gave Ryan the power to name her, so he couldn't exactly stop him.

"Let's do Persphone." Shane decided. Persephone was Hades' forced wife. Shane stood up and picked her up. "Because she's my pretty little lady!" He said while rubbing her against his face. She meowed a complaint and tried stratching his nose, but he pulled her away in time. She stared at him grumpily with half her fur standing wildly. Shane snickered at the look of her. She jumped from his grip and began patting her fur down with her paw.

"Persphone it is then, I guess." Ryan said. Shane hummed an agreement.

"How's that demon of yours?" Shane asked nonchalantly. His cat- Persphone perked up at the word. Her back hairs bristled. Shane and Ryan looked at her in surprise. "Woah..." Shane said.

"Guess she's a Boogara." Ryan joked. Shane nodded, not even noticing he was. Ryan cleared his throat. "It scratched me again, but it wasn't as bad this time."

"Hey, let me come over and I'll make sure it won't do it again." Shane said the last part very darkly. Ryan flinched slightly. 

"What are you gonna do? Taunt it into leaving?" Ryan asked, almost timidly. Shane barked out a laugh, making Ryan flinch again.

"I'm only joking, but I'm coming over anyway. We haven't had a movie night in a while." Shane said. Ryan sighed in relief before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, sure, bring popcorn. I ran out." Ryan said, more of a command than a suggestion. Shane clicked his tongue and finger gunned at Ryan, causing him to groan and finally turn his attention towards his screen.


	5. So She's Not too Good at Her Job. So What?

Shane arrived at Ryan's place with the popcorn, as promised. He also brought Persphone. He wanted to get rid of the demon, so while Shane distracts Ryan with the movie, Persphone will kill that rotten demon.

Ryan greeted him with a smile and led him to the couch.

"So, anything in particular you wanna watch?" Ryan asked. Shane thought about it and shrugged.

"Not really." Shane answered. Ryan took the bag of uncooked popcorn.

"Well, you think about it while I microwave this." Ryan told him before walking off to the kitchen. Shane waited til the coast was clear before taking Persphone off his shoulder and looking at her head on.

"Listen to me very closely, Pers, there's a demon in the room next to this one." Shane informed her, using a nickname he made for her. She bristled at the word. "Exactly. So I need you to go kill it before it hurts Ryan suler bad and I have to take matters into my own hands." He told her sternly. She seemed to not and jumped from his arms to walk to the next room.

"Decide anything yet?" Ryan asked next to him, causing Shane to jump. Shane shook his head.

"Horror?" He asked. Ryan looked at him like he was insane.

"No! Absolutely not!" Ryan said almost immediately. Shane laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They finally settled on Paddington (again!). Shane almost dozed off when he heard a commotion coming from the other room. His head shot up and Ryan looked scared out of his wits.

"You heard it, right?" Ryan asked with a shaky voice. Shane looked over at Ryan. He wanted to keep up his skeptic act.

"Yeah, but it's probably just Persphone." Shane said. It's not even a lie, it really could be her. Shane went to stand up. "I'll go get her." Shane told him. Ryan made a move to grab his wrist.

"No wait!" He exclaimed. He was already shaking with fear and Shane could taste it. Fear was his least favorite taste. Shane turned to him.

"It'll be fine. You know I'm demon proof, so it wouldn't be able to hurt me anyway." Shane said softly, trying to comfort him. Ryan hesitated, but nodded despite being terrified. With that, Shane left. He peeked into the other room to see what was really happening. He saw Persphone panting and hissing at a small demon. Not like a kid; demons can't have kids. Well, they can, but it's a quite difficult process. He supposed it's different for the devil.

The demon was clearly winning. It had a crooked smile wrapped around its face. Shane sighed.

"I fucking knew I should've waited." He said while speed walking to get his cat. The demon turned towards him.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." The demon said almost humorously. Shane scoffed and pet hus cat's head reassuringly.

"What do you want, puny demon?" He asked in a distorted voice. The demon laughed.

"You have no place to talk, Traitor." The demon accused. "You could be living the dream in hell. Not wasting your time here." It told him. Shane smiled wryly.

"Hmm, is that the case? Then why are you here?" He asked smugly. "Is it because my father decided you were useless to him? Was it because you wanted to come here? I'm betting on the first one." He chuckled. The demon was turning angry, Shane could tell. 

"I am plenty of use to Satan!" It growled before pouncing in to scratch him. Shane sidestepped and frowned.

"But none to me." He said emotionlessly. "See you in Hell." Shane said before banishing the demon to Hell. 

Persphone chittered a laugh and layed down in his arms. Shane smiled and snapped his fingers so all the scratches on the walls disappeared. He walked back to the living room where Ryan stayed. He jumped when he saw Shane enter the room.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried..." He told him softly while he uncurled his legs so he could sit properly.

"Took me a little while to find Pers." He shrugged, handing Ryan the cat. He happily took it into a loving embrace, making Shane feel nice and warm inside. "She knocked a vase off one of your shelves, but it didn't break." He told him. Not entirely a lie.

"That's a relief... I thought it was the demon making the noise." Ryan admitted. Shane laughed while Ryan shot him a glare.

"Don't worry, Ry. As long as I'm here, no demon will hurt you." Shane assured while sitting right beside him, despite all the room on the other side of the couch. Ryan leaned one him.

"Good... Hopefully that's true..." Ryan yawned. Shane pulled him closer and let him fall asleep on him.

Shane accidentally fell asleep too.


End file.
